First Encounter
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: Just something I thought of really quick...Windlifter always seems to be at one with nature and stuff, so when he finds himself the center point of some wild humans, he's in for a treat. I claim first Humans/Planes crossover!


Disclaimer: I don't own Planes or anything, just the humans.

Hello peeps! Deadly Fangs here bringing you my first Planes story. I thought, hey, I have claim to the first Human/Cars crossover, why not have claim for the first Human/Planes crossover? But anyway, this here is a quick lil story I thought of on the fly about Windlifter and his new little friends. Enjoy!

**XxX**

Windlifter closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sun. It was a rare, peaceful day at Piston Peak Arial with most of the others gone to the Lodge to visit Jammer and some of Dusty's friends that had come down for a visit. Windlifter was invited to come along too, but he declinded. Today he wanted to be one with nature without his friends making noise in the background.

And so, there he sat by his hanger, enjoying the wind blowly through his propellers and the sounds of the little beetle bug...until he heard a small noise next to him.

Thinking nothing of it, he continued to relax. It wasn't until there were more noises around him that he opened his eyes to meet the gaze of several smaller ones looking up at him.

Humans.

He had never seen them this close before, not wanting to involve himself in their daily lives. The best course of action one could take with the dying species was to let nature take its course and, if their job called for it, relocate them to a different area of the park if there was a fire, but so far they had been lucky.

"Hello...what's your name?" The smallest human asked.

He blinked in surprise and took a moment before answering, noting how the older humans were watching the interaction with caustion. "Hello little one. I am Windlifter...who, are you?"

The small human grinned up at him, showing a bright grin with several missing teeth. "I'm called Truce! That's my big brother Hail and the rest of my friends!"

"It is an honor to meet you, young Truce." Windlifter watched as Truce grinned up at him again before starting to play with another small human. Over the course of an hour, more humans came out from the woods, some of them staying a fair distance away while others were resting right beside him. He felt a surge of pride that they would honor him with their pressence, that they would trust him enough with their safety.

He, in turn, would honor them with a story.

As he began to talk, they all turned their heads towards him then quickly moved to sit down in front of him, all lined up in a row with the smaller humans sitting on the older humans laps.

"A toast...to Coyote..."

And so he told them the story of the first Firebringer, watching as their young faces lit up with curiosity and wonder at the tale. When he was done, they all spoke over each other asking him questions until young Truce put his hand in the air. Everyone was silent after that and asked their questions one at a time, him answering them as they came. When there were no more questions, they begged him to tell them another story.

Just as he was about to, a loud squeel filled the air. He watched in dissappointment as the humans scattered, the older ones picking up the smaller humans and running towards the safety of the woods.

"Where those humans?! Oh my gosh I just wanna hug them all! How long were they here? Did they talk to you? I hear they're very intellegent, oh I wish they would come back!" Dipper said as she looked over the small ridge, trying to spot some of them. "Well Windlifter, what did they say?"

Windlifter glanced into the woods and remained silent for a few moments before answering. "It is our secret and I shall not tell."

"Oh...that's no fun...hey guys! Guess what?!" Dipper said as she quickly turned around and rolled off towards the others.

Windlifter watched her go before looking back towards the woods. He smiled slightly when he saw the young Truce pop his head out of the woods, grinning widely and waving goodbye to him before he vanished once more.

"Fairwell my friends...until we meet again."

**XxX**

And there you have it! Cute, simple, and if ya'll want I'll use lil Truce and his brother Hail again. If you want your human to be in one of my stories, just send me a PM and I'll see what I can do.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


End file.
